Greek Fire
by PrimaPiranha
Summary: When a daughter of Hermes named Vivienne Burns comes to Camp Half Blood, she is immediately popular. Everyone loves her, especially a certain son of Athena. But when Annabeth Chase comes home from a long quest, Vivienne is forgotten. And after a life-threatening bullying incident, she runs away from CHB. Ever since then, she has been taking her revenge on everyone in the camp...
1. Prologue

About half a year ago, a girl named Vivienne Burns was brought to Camp Half Blood. She was a daughter of Hermes, and instantly, everyone loved her.

She was funny and kind, her blonde hair and blue eyes made her quite the sight, and she was great at stealing. Her half-brothers, Travis and Connor Stoll, were quite fond of her.

After a while, she became one of the most popular people there were. People begged for her to be on their team for capture the flag. Everyone said hello to her as they passed, and she was having the best time of her life.

She even got caught up in her own romantic relationship with a certain son of Athena, Malcolm Ace. Vivienne's life was something out of a fairytale.

But, three people had gone on a quest before Vivienne arrived, and they returned after her rise to fame at CHB. One of those people was Annabeth Chase.

Instantly, people got busy in welcoming back Annabeth Chase and her friends who had gone on the quest. Vivienne was forgotten.

And soon, people started to bully her.

People shoved her whenever they passed, they insulted her, taunted her, and played practical jokes on her. And she was smart enough not to take part in capture the flag anymore. She was tired of being pushed into the lake and being stabbed with arrows. Annabeth Chase had taken her place-she was the only worthy blonde at CHB anymore.

Vivienne was a loser now. And one day, the bullying got out of hand.

One evening, everyone at the camp went to the beach to watch some fireworks. The only one who stayed back in the Hermes Cabin was Vivienne.

By the time the fireworks were almost over, everyone was returning to their cabins. And at that time, someone set Greek fire to the Hermes Cabin.

With Vivienne inside.

She tried to escape as quickly as possible, but not without the fire scarring one side of her face permanently. When she made it out of the cabin, she saw Annabeth Chase standing by the cabin, a bottle of empty Greek fire in her hand.

That was it. One hand clutched to the side of her face that was burning, she ran out of the borders of Camp Half Blood.

After she pulled herself back together, in a few week's time, she started to get her revenge.

She sneaked into the camp and attacked people, preferably with greek fire. Cabins kept going up in flames, and it took much effort to repair them. Everyone suspected Vivienne was behind it, but they could never catch her in the act.

To this day, Vivienne continues to pillage and plunder Camp Half Blood, and everyone inside of it gets more and more frightened each time she strikes.

I should know. For I was the one they all made fun of.

**A/N: I hope you liked the prologue! Please no flames! (No pun intended)**

**If you hate me for vilifying Annabeth, just know that what happened to Vivienne, was not, I repeat, **_**not**_** her fault. **

**Please check out my other stories and review this one! If you review, you will get a shoutout in the first chapter!**

**Thanks! Bie!**


	2. People Change

**A/N: Shoutouts to:**

**Fallen Panther**

**MaisyMonster**

**ChryssieCullen**

**The Twelve Olympians**

Annabeth

"It's happening again!"

My eyes flew open just as the lights came on.

Someone was peeking outside the door of the Athena Cabin and waving their arms frantically.

"It's on fire!"

I sighed as I quickly got up and pulled on a jacket. This had been happening very frequently. The Athena Cabin was catching on Greek fire.

As I pushed my things into my bag, out of the corner of my eye I saw Malcolm hurrying past everyone so he could get out the door.

I growled at his figure as it disappeared outside. Every time a cabin caught fire, he was the first one outside because he wanted to find the culprit.

Vivienne Burns.

His girlfriend-or rather, ex-girlfriend. The fact that she had run away from camp and was now trying to kill us pretty much meant that she had ditched Malcolm.

But he didn't seem to think so.

I hurried out to follow him.

Malcolm

Panting, ignoring the green flames that were rapidly spreading across the Athena Cabin, I ran to the center of the cabins, frantically looking around for any sign of the blonde-haired girl I hadn't seen in months.

I saw Annabeth run up to me. "What are you doing?!"

"Looking for her."

She sighed, shook her head, and put her hand on my shoulder. "She's not going to be here. Malcolm, please don't get your hopes up-"

But I wasn't listening. Because I had just seen a dark figure standing against the Athena Cabin, taking a swig from a bottle.

I bolted in that direction, Annabeth right behind me.

As I got closer, I started to slow down, recognizing the figure, despite the many changes since I had last seen her.

When I had seen her last, half a year ago, before she had run away, she had bright blond, straight hair, and icy blue eyes, always sporting a mischievous smirk.

But now, her hair seemed duller and darker, along with her complexion. Around her face were faded scars, and she wore an eyepatch around her right eye, leaving one dull blue eye visible. She was leaning against the wall of the Athena Cabin, one leg bent on the wall, and her trademark smirk was still on as she took another swig from her bottle.

The smirk I had fallen for all those months ago.

"Enna..." I whispered.

She seemed to finally take notice of me and Annabeth. She put her leg down and turned toward us.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite children of Athena." She pulled out a small bottle of Greek Fire and tossed it up and down, with her drinking bottle at her side.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth yelled at her. "You're going to burn down the camp!"

"So? It isn't my camp."

"You ran away."

"For a reason. Because someone set Greek Fire to the Hermes cabin while I was in it! And I can guess _who _it was." She gave Annabeth a pointed look.

Annabeth gaped at her. "That was a misunderstanding!"

She rolled her eyes and smirked some more.

I took another step toward her. "Vivienne."

She looked me in the eye. "Yes, Malcolm?"

"You...you just-just-l-left. You didn't even tell me."

"What was there to tell? I had to leave. Everyone here wanted to kill me." She shrugged and took another drink from her bottle.

"Enna..."

"Vivienne," she snapped.

A rush of emotions flooded through me. "Vivienne. Please, I-"

Screams stared to fill the early morning silence. They were coming from the Athena Cabin, which was engulfed in flames.

Vivienne tossed the bottle of Greek Fire up really high, and when it was clear that she wasn't going to catch it, Annabeth dived and caught it.

Vivienne took another swig from her bottle.

I frowned at her. "What's in there?"

She smiled and tossed the bottle to me.

I caught it and read the label.

_Greek Fire._

Inside was a bright green liquid.

I looked up at her in horror.

She was still wearing her smirk.

Then she turned towards the wall, ran up, and flipped backwards, kicking the bottle in my hands, and causing it to shatter all over the ground.

The grass caught fire.

And in the geyser of flame that shot upwards, she disappeared.

Percy

Hearing the yells coming from the other side of the camp, I jumped out of bed, pulled on a hoodie, grabbed the familiar bronze pen from my nightstand, and ran out the door.

The Athena Cabin was on fire.

_Greek Fire._

"Oh crap..." I summoned some water from the lake and ran as fast as possible in the direction of the fire.

But Greek Fire wouldn't be put out so easily.

Along with water from the lake, it took several other elixirs and magical powders to put out the flame.

In the midst of all the chaos, I saw Annabeth next to a shaking Malcolm.

I jogged up to them. "Annabeth. You okay?"

"I'm fine. He's not."

"What happened?"

Annabeth turned towards me. "She was here."

I blinked. "What? Who was here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Vivienne, you Seaweed Brain."

"Oh."

I remembered Vivienne. It seemed like years since I had seen her last.

Annabeth shook her head. "We have a lot we need to discuss. But first, I think it would be good if we all sleep. It's still morning."

She was right. The sky was still dark. So with a quick kiss, I headed back to the Poseidon cabin and Annabeth back to the Athena cabin.

Malcolm

As everyone got back into bed and the lights were turned out once more, I lay awake.

Vivienne had just set the Athena Cabin on fire.

_Again._

This was the first time I had seen her in six months.

She had been drinking Greek Fire. Which meant she was now immune to it.

She hated me.

She hated me.

She hated me…

I felt myself drift off into sleep….

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Enna…."

I opened my eyes to find myself standing on a dark street, looking at a table.

At the table were Vivienne, the Stoll brothers, and me.

Me...from the past.

They all were holding bottles of nectar, and they cheered them in a toast to Vivienne. She was grinning.

They were sitting outside of a mortal bar, in the dead of the night. The only light were a few orange streetlamps lighting up the bar.

"Thanks, guys," she smiled. "This has got to be the best birthday ever."

"Oh?" Connor said, taking a sip of his nectar. "And why is that?"

"'Cause I get a new watch." She held up Connor's watch.

"Hey! Give that back!" Connor snatched it from her.

Vivienne turned to me (as in the one at the table) and smiled. "And I suppose _you're_ dead tired?"

"Nope," he said, yawning widely. "I usually sleep th-this late."

They all laughed.

Suddenly, the sound of a car engine came to life across the street. Everyone quickly picked up their things and ran down the street, into the winding alleyways of this part of New York, until CHB was in view. The car sped by.

They sat there, talking, laughing, and getting high on nectar, until dawn started to break. Then they got up and started the walk into the borders of CHB.

The me from the past and Vivienne walked side by side, talking quietly, until it was clear they wanted to be alone and the Stoll brothers ran off.

"Happy birthday, Enna."

"Thanks, Ace. You know, I love it here at Camp Half Blood. People here are so nice."

"Yeah, when I came here for the first time, I loved it here too. But...there was something it was missing."

"Yeah? And what was that?"

The past me smiled and turned towards Vivienne. "Someone like you. Someone who likes me for who I am, not just because I'm smart, or good-looking."

"Oh? And who says you're good-looking?"

"My mirror."

Vivienne laughed and pushed him. They were nearing the camp borders.

"Well, good night then," the me from the past said, as him and Vivienne trudged up the hill.

"Or good morning. Who says I'm going to sleep?"

"Or good morning."

As they reached the top of the hill, the me from the past wrapped Vivienne in a hug.

And after that, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist. When they pulled away and finally headed off to their separate cabins, the Malcolm from the past wore a true smile.

If only that boy was still me.

**A/N: That was the first chapter! If you liked it, then please leave a review!**

**I'm not going to post another chapter until we get, let's say, ten reviews for this story, because people really want me to continue The Winds of Change. **

**You should totally check out that story too. **

**Anyway, thanks! Bie!**


	3. The Quest to Come Back

**A/N: sniffle sniffle**

**I feel so loved. **

**Thank you guys so much for all of the support you have given me. Do you feel that? That's me giving you a hug through this computer. **

**So I decided to post early. **

**Here you go.**

Malcolm

"...going to have to launch a quest…"

At the word 'quest' I immediately sat up straight.

Chiron had called us all in to discuss the events of last night, and I hadn't been listening the whole time.

I was busy visualizing the dream I had last night, and comparing it to the Vivienne I had seen drinking Greek Fire.

It blew my mind.

"...think we should only send three people, Chiron," Percy was saying. "And I don't think we should consult the Oracle. This is something concerning the fate of our camp, and our camp alone. We should be able to resolve it ourselves. Now, who should we pick to go on this quest?"

"Hmm…" Chiron said. "How about...one of the Stoll brothers…"

"I'll go," Travis and Connor said at the same time. They both wore pained expressions.

"_I'll go,_" Travis said, more firmly this time.

"Okay," Chiron said. "Then I think we should send Derek."

We all turned to look at a boy with dark brown hair, amber eyes, a bulky frame and a smirk.

I clenched my fists under the table. He was one of the people who used to bully Vivienne.

"And one more…" Chiron said. "How about-"

"Malcolm!" Annabeth blurted out.

We all turned to stare at her.

"I mean," she said, turning red, "He knew her pretty well, maybe he can convince her to come back."

"Wait, wait, wait," Derek said, sitting up. "Are we trying to convince her to come back, or trying to convince her to leave us alone? Because-"

"We're trying to convince her to come back," Percy said sternly.

Derek smirked. "But she's just a-" he used some swear words.

"Shut up," I said.

"Oh, come on Malcolm, we all know you favor her."

"I said, shut up!"

"Okay, everyone settle down," Chiron said. "Then it's settled. Travis, Malcolm, Derek, how do you feel about leaving at dusk?"

"Perfect." Travis said.

* * *

At dusk, with our bags packed, we were sent out of the camp's borders.

We decided to look near the forest and strawberry fields first, mostly because that seemed like the kind of place Vivienne would take refuge.

"You know," Derek said, breaking the silence as they trudged through the grass and dirt, "I think the whole camp is just overreacting. Vivienne isn't that big of a deal."

"Of course she is," Travis snapped at him. "You're just the son of a war god, you wouldn't understand."

"I think it's the camp that needs to understand," he said, turning to face them and walking backwards. "All they need to do is keep a stakeout and wait until she comes."

I snorted. "She'd be smart enough not to come when half the camp is waiting."

"Nah, she'd try to set them all on fire, that's what she'd do. But we'd be ready."

"What would we do if she _did_ come?" Travis said, kicking at some rocks.

"Um, duh. Isn't it obvious? Slit her throat."

I lunged at him, but Travis held me back.

"Don't get into a fight," he said through gritted teeth. "It wouldn't be good for the quest."

"I don't care about the quest," I hissed back.

"She wouldn't want you to get into a fight." Travis said quietly.

That made me go limp.

"Yes, she would," I said hoarsely.

"No, she wouldn't. She wouldn't want you to get into a fight. She would punch him herself."

That made me laugh a little. It was pretty awesome to have Travis around, seeing as Vivienne used to spend a lot of time with him and his twin. The Stolls new as much about her as I did. They were pretty awesome. In fact, they even gave me the 'big brother talk' when they found out I was Vivienne's boyfriend.

I still remembered it…

* * *

"So," Connor had said mysteriously when I entered the Hermes cabin. "You're here."

"Yeah," I said, "You told me to meet you here after capture the flag."

"Well then," Travis said, stepping out of the shadows. "Do you know _why_ you're here?"

"Um, no…?"

"I hear you're getting along with Vivienne," Connor said, starting to walk around me.

"Okay, seriously guys? Why is it so dark in here and why are you talking in that weird voice?"

"What voice?"

"THAT ONE!"

"Because it makes us sound dark and mysterious. Now be quiet."

I had frowned.

"So, where was I? Oh, yes. Vivienne. You are becoming friends with her, are you not?" Travis said, also beginning to walk around me.

"Um...yes? I mean, she's my girlfriend, if that's what you mean."

"Yes...that is exactly what we mean. Are you sure you can handle Vivienne?"

"Um...I don't know….yes?"

"Can take care of her?"

"Yes?"

"You don't sound sure."

"Yes, yes, I'm definitely sure."

"Well, then, if she ends up heartbroken, you know who we're going to place the blame on."

"Yeah, don't worry, I got it."

"Okay then…" I watched as Connor slowly started moving towards the wall and turned the lights on.

"Wanna eat dinner with us?" Travis had said, plopping down on his bed and throwing away the mysterious facade.

"Are you kidding?! No!" Dinner with the Stoll's usually meant mayonnaise instead of cheese on the pizza.

"Well, too bad. Vivienne's sitting with us today, and so are you."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

* * *

I was shaken from the past by Derek's voice. "Hey! Look! It's that *****'s things!"

I looked to where he was pointing to see an empty bottle of Greek Fire laying by a tree.

Inside was a note.

**A/N: Again, thanks so much for all of the support for this story. I actually feel more enthusiastic about writing it now.**

**Review! Bie! **


	4. The Ring of Fire

Malcolm

Slowly, I reached for the bottle and pulled the note out. I unfolded it and read:

_Ace, Stoll, Fitman_

"What does it say?" Derek snatched it out of my hand and looked it over several times, Travis peeking over his shoulder.

"It's our last names," he said slowly. "But why...?"

"She already knows we've been sent to find her," I said.

Derek snorted and threw the paper down. "Well, good for her. Let's keep moving."

I scooped up the bottle, stuck the note back inside, and kept trudging along with Travis and Derek.

Along the way, we kept seeing more bottles of Greek Fire, and some of them were still half full.

Derek muttered something about littering as I picked up what seemed like the fourteenth one.

The darkness of the night soon fell, and the only light was the bright crescent moon and the stars. It was getting harder and harder not to mistake a tree for Travis.

That's when I saw it.

Just a flash in the dark, nothing more. It may have been my eyes playing tricks on me. But nevertheless, my head jerked in the direction that I swear I saw a streak of blond hair.

"Guys. This way," I said, beckoning them over to the left.

"What now?" Derek said.

"I think I saw-"

That's when I saw her. The same dull hair and eyepatch. The same glittering green bottle in hand. Leaning against a tree amusedly.

Travis noticed her too, and sucked in a breath.

"What-?" Then Derek noticed her, and he snarled.

He pulled out a knife from behind his back.

"Derek, wait!" Travis shouted, grabbing his arm and trying to restrain him. I ran and grabbed his other arm, but the son of the war god was too strong.

Vivienne noticed all this and immediately stood up straight, the bottle of Greek Fire dangling loosely in her hand.

Derek lunged at her, knife in hand, but he ended up slicing tree bark because Vivienne was too quick. She ducked under his arm and went behind him, but he whirled around and slashed at her face.

She leaned down and kicked him in the face, and was about to uppercut him when he threw down his knife and grabbed her arms. He twisted them behind her back and shoved her against a tree.

"Time to do what we should've done before," Derek snarled.

Vivienne tried to get away, but Derek pushed her to the ground with all his force, knocking the wind out of her.

That's when me and Travis seemed to realize that we had just been standing here this whole time. We both ran up and tackled Derek, and with both of our forces combined, we were able to hold him down.

"Traitors," Derek sneered. "Kill her!" He burst out of our grip, picked up his knife, and rounded on Vivienne.

"Aw," she spoke for the first time, "Don't be like that!" And with a snap of her fingers, she had Derek's knife in her hand. Then she threw it at him and it scraped the side of _his_ face.

He growled at her and shoved her again, making her fall. Me and Travis tried to hold him back, but it was like an ant trying to stop an elephant. Derek managed to kick Vivienne in the ribs a few times, once to the nose with an awful cracking noise, until she grabbed her bottle of Greek Fire and threw it on the ground.

Green flames immediately erupted everywhere. Derek forgot about trying to murder Vivienne, and instead was frantically trying to get away from the flames, because they were making a circle around him.

Taking advantage of the situation, me and Travis ran towards her as she stood up. Blood was trailing down the side of her face, and the front of her shirt was soaked in red.

She kind of looked like she had come back from the dead.

"Vivienne, are you okay?" Without waiting for an answer, Travis tackled her in a hug. She seemed surprised for a moment, before awkwardly patting him back.

"I'm fine. But what-?"

"We were sent on a quest to find you," I said, pushing Travis away and giving her a hug of my own.

"But why?"

"Because we want you to come back."

She blinked. "What?"

"We want you to come back to Camp Half Blood."

A second passed before she laughed.

"You're kidding, right?"

She was grinning until she saw the looks on our faces.

"You're...not...kidding. Guys, I can't go back to CHB. I appreciate you coming to get me, but-everybody there is going to be like him," she jabbed her thumb at Derek, who was still running from the green flames.

"Vivienne, please. Why did you even leave in the first place?"

"Because everyone hated me. And they hated me so much that they set Greek Fire to the Hermes Cabin when I was still in it. Wait-correction. _Annabeth_ set fire to it. And she was the reason people started bullying me."

"That was a misunderstanding," I pleaded. "Annabeth was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was probably Derek or something."

"Vivienne," Travis said dangerously, "If you don't come with us, we're going to kidnap you."

She smirked. "You wouldn't."

But apparently she realized we _would_ when Travis picked her up, slung her across his shoulder, and started walking.

"Okay, okay! I'll come with you! Just-put-me-down! TRAVIS STOLL!"

Travis finally put her down and she sighed. "But you guys know everyone there is going to hate me."

"Things take time, Enna," I said, putting an arm around her shoulder. "But...we really want you to come back. Even Annabeth."

She let out a shaky breath. "Okay."


	5. Honor the Memories (Epilogue)

_Seven Months Later _

Vivienne

Down, through the trees I went. I wouldn't let them catch me, I wouldn't.

This was just something I had to do.

I quickly climbed over a large boulder, and ran towards the loot.

I heard yells and shouts behind me.

But I wouldn't listen to them.

With one large leap, I grabbed the flag.

Cheers erupted from around me, and the rest of the blue team hoisted me up onto their shoulders.

We had won capture the flag.

After the game, during dinner, I picked up my food and headed towards the tables.

Two blonde-headed people waved me over to their table-my best friend, Annabeth Chase, and my boyfriend, Malcolm Ace.

Sometimes I tried to forget what happened half a year ago. I try to forget how everyone used to hate me, and how I used to attack them. I tried to forget Derek, who was sitting at the Ares table, a big black burn on the side of his face. I tried to forget about the scar running through my eye whenever I looked in the mirror.

Sometimes it was just easier to forget.

And as I made my way to their table, o thought about how lucky I was. I wasn't being bullied (that much) anymore, I had awesome friends, and awesome siblings.

I smiled at Annabeth and Malcolm as I took the spot between them.

I was about to spill about my sentimental thoughts when a bucket of ice cold water spilled on my head.

"Oops, my bad," Connor said, grinning.

"_Stoll!"_ I jumped out of my seat and started chasing him.

"Come and get me, Greek Fire Princess!"

Sometimes it's easier to forget. But sometimes, it's easier to let the memories honor you forever.

* * *

**A/N: So...this is probably my shortest story yet… **

**Until I post lone one-shots…**

**I just want to say thank you for all of the support you have given me, even when my mouse was hovering over the delete button. This story was originally going to be much, **_**much**_ **longer, but I have some other ideas that I need to post, and with this story in progress, my four-story-at-a-time-limit will be breached. **

**So be sure to check out my new stories when they come. **

**Thanks!**

**Bie!**


End file.
